


Regret

by Nakuru



Category: Air Gear
Genre: Canon - Musical, Community: histeria-fandom, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romeo sabía donde encontraría a Juliet, pero sólo sospechaba la razón por la que él estaba allí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

Si Juliet no estaba cerca al escenario, sólo había un lugar en el que podía estar.

Romeo lo sabía bien, por lo que ni siquiera consideró preguntarle a los demás si lo habían visto antes de dirigirse a la cima misma de la secundaria Higashi, deslizándose silenciosamente con sus ATs.

Tal como lo esperaba, fue allí donde encontró a Juliet, sentado sobre el poco llamativo techo de concreto del edificio y con su mirada perdida en el horizonte.

No había forma de interrumpirlo sin sobresaltarlo, pero Romeo sospechaba cómo podría obtener su atención sin que su reacción fuese brusca y al mismo tiempo hacerlo escuchar realmente sus palabras.

—El mismo sol no ve —citó, estirando su brazo derecho y señalando el firmamento con este— hasta que el cielo se aclara.

—¡Romeo!

—¡Juliet!

Era casi costumbre pronunciar sus nombres de esa manera, tal como lo era para él el acercarse, inclinarse junto a Juliet y rodear su cintura con sus brazos.

Y tal vez también era un hábito para Juliet, pero a pesar de eso él se acomodó contra él no sólo en apariencia, relajándose paulatinamente y suspirando con gusto.

Esa era una buena señal, por lo que Romeo aprovechó ese momento para hablar de nuevo:  
—¿Es por eso que estás aquí otra vez? ¿Estás esperando a que el cielo se aclare?

La tensión regresó de nuevo al cuerpo de Juliet mas éste no intentó separarse, por lo que Romeo aprovechó para ladear su cabeza y susurrarle al oído:  
—Nadie te culpa.

Eso era cierto y Juliet era el único que parecía no comprenderlo por completo, mostrándose incómodo luego de que el enfrentamiento contra Kogarasumaru había llegado a su fin.

—Lo sé...

La fiereza en el tono de Juliet era suficiente prueba de que sus palabras eran sinceras, pero también indicaban que el arrepentimiento y el estar molesto consigo mismo eran las razones por las que él estaba ahí.

En ese caso nada de lo que dijese serviría de algo.

Pero podía estar a su lado, para que sus ya oscuros pensamientos no se oscureciesen más.

Y así, una vez Juliet superase lo sucedido, ambos podrían alzarse en el escenario y alcanzar nuevas glorias en medio de una lluvia de aplausos.


End file.
